


Picture Perfect

by AllOfTheFanfic



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheFanfic/pseuds/AllOfTheFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec loves to take pictures at music festivals, but it’s become very obvious that he might have a bit of a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Picture perfect**

 

So what happens when Alec, the photographer, takes a liking to one certain man that is attending the same festival?

_Someone’s got a crush_ ~ The comment said and Alec blushed.  
There were several similar ones as he progressed through the photos. There really couldn’t be THAT many pictures of the man, could there?   
As Alec browsed through the festival photos again he realized just how many he had taken (and these were just posted ones, he still had a bunch on his computer). And in how many the same man was present.   
All he planned to do that weekend was go to a music festival with his friends and take photos. And that’s exactly what he did. Except it seemed like he mostly took photos of this one guy. It wasn’t Alec’s fault the tall man stood out of the crowd, and not because of his height.   
Even in a sea of colors he seemed to stand out the most with his colorful clothes, caramel skin, painted golden-green eyes, spiked colorful hair and a charming grin. And it was definitely not Alec’s fault that when he needed a focus for his camera this person always seemed to jump into shot.   
Yup. Not Alec’s fault.   
Even as he kept telling himself that the boy kept blushing and browsing through his photography page on facebook. Most people seemed to enjoy his photos and the people responsible for the festival noticed and even wanted to buy several photos for commercial use, which was a good sign.   
And then that man’s face appeared in a photo again and Alec looked at it carefully. He was looking straight at the camera (or was he looking at Alec?). He remembered taking a few photos when the man noticed and looked straight at him, grinning.  
That got Alec interested. Most people changed in front of a camera. They either got shy and hid or started throwing around weird poses. But this man seemed so used to being in front of a camera and stayed calm, like he didn’t even see it. He seemed to be looking straight at Alec instead of the camera lens.   
When the photographer lowered his camera then it seemed like the tall man wanted to say something and was about to walk up to him but he was snatched away by two pairs of hands and dragged off to dance. Alec would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed.   
And now, looking at the photo the photographer decided that it was a favorite of his.   
Sadly the man wasn’t tagged in any of the photos (or was it a good thing? Alec was scared the model would think of him as creepy for taking that many photos, maybe he should take some of them down). Just as he thought of doing that a message popped up   
-While I do appreciate the attention, my friends are starting to tease me about my apparent secret relationship with a photographer ;)   
Alec blushed. Did the man find his photos? He pressed on his name -Magnus Bane- wondering if that’s an alias and looked at the photos on his page. Yep. Definitely the guy. He was even using one of the photos Alec took (his favorite one) as a profile picture.   
-Sorry. I hope you don’t think it’s creepy? I’ll take the photos down if you want. Alec was biting his lip in worry now. He didn’t really want to take the photos down, they were too good.  
-What? Don’t you dare take down such art! Alec laughed as another message came.  
-I just wanted to know the name of the person who seems to know all of my good angles without talking to me first, not everyone can do that ;)   
Alec blushed at that. Certainly the guy wasn’t flirting with him? Things like that didn’t happen to Alec. He decided to respond.  
-I’m Alec  
-Could you be the blue eyed boy I saw by any chance? The said blue eyed boy gasped and blushed more. Thank gods he was messaging the man, he wouldn’t know what to do if this was a live conversation.  
-You remember me?  
-Of course! I wasn’t THAT drunk… I think.. And I would hate myself for forgetting someone as beautiful as you darling ;)   
Now all Alec wanted to do was hide until the bright red was gone from his face. Yep. Magnus was definitely flirting with him. The gorgeous boy he kept catching with his camera was flirting. With him. The photographer was biting his lip trying to think of something smart or smooth to reply.  
-It’s kind of the photographers job to stay unnoticed.. But thank you. Alec was worried that the conversation would drop after that and it would be all his fault, but Magnus seemed to know what to say in any situation.  
-Is that why there’s no information about you on your page? And here i was hoping I would get to stalk you like a normal person would… Alec laughed again, Magnus seemed like a really easy-going person and was easy to talk to.   
-I like to stay private and keep my personal page to myself. Looks like you’ll have to talk to me to get to know me instead of cyber stalking :)  
-Oh that is so not fair! Alec laughed again and kept responding. Their chatting seemed to last long into the night, trading basic information, getting to know eachother. Apparently Magnus was in fashion (Honey, I AM fashion - as he himself said) and was getting ready to release a line with his partners. The man was a really easy person to talk to and Alec relaxed, telling more about himself.   
-So would you be interested in doing an actual photoshoot with me? Instead of taking random pictures at a festival?   
A slight blush appeared on his cheeks, Magnus really liked to tease him, and he smiled softly as he typed and sent out a reply.  
-I’d love to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came when I remembered a moment when the summer was ending and almost all of the summer festivals were done. I was browsing through pictures of a photographer and one girl seemed dominant in the pictures, I don’t blame the person taking the pictures, she was really pretty :) And other people noticed that and left teasing comments that were really amusing. :)
> 
> Also: am I the only one to think of headcanons for my own AU’s? Because whenever I think of an AU, i get random headcanons about it.. I’m not weird, I swear…


End file.
